Sadnes brings heppines
by Tessia
Summary: TemaXShika, but he is death. She meets Itachi, who was saved from dyeing by Jiraya. Contains SPOILERS to manga 421. Will TemaXIta?


Note:

When Shakamaru was trying to kill Hidan and Kisame, Tsunade did not sand Kakashi with his team and team is death. When Jiaiya was fighting with Pein and he had written down the note, he sealed himself into I and as the Pa got away he unsealed himself. Evan Pa did not find out he is alive. And than, after sasukes and itachis fight he took itachis body and saved him. He took him on a safe place. Don't ask me how did he knew Itachi was the good one...

This is really funny story. It is ShikaXTema/TemaXIta and here can apear also some JiraXTsun

It is 9+

It was the worst message she ever got. She rad that letter from Konoha few times and now one mores.

"_Dear Kazekage,_

_It is sad to report it to U, but I thought I should let U knew. After Sarutobi Asuma was KIA also all three former members of his team ware KIA. Ino, Chouji and Shikamaru ware Killed In Action. They are national heros. I knew it is not much and that Nara was someone special for your sister. The funeral is this Sunday. Make it as easy to her as U can. I am sorry_

_Hokage"_

_Make it easy! I am not kid. And a "special someone"?! How did she now? It is just now when he is not more hear that I realised how special he is for me. _She closed her eyes. She stopped even pretending she wasn't crying. _Why he?! Kami why? Why was he stupid? Why did he go against Hidan all alone?! _She didn't even think of those other two. It was tree weeks already after the funeral. She went to Konoha for that occasion. _Shit! _She smashed the wall.

Gara came in. He was reali worried about her. After she haw returned back she was like a different person. She didn't laugt. She didn't smile. She didn't even talk! And now he found her crying. She didn't stope when she saw him. She didn't even realized there was someone else in her room. :U have to end this. I have decided. I have a mision for U. U have fifteen minutes to pack up your thinks. Than I am waiting for U in m office." The true is it was kankurous idea. But who cares. They are sending her to "investigate" into hot spas. There she can forget of him. At least that was their opinion.

It was tree o'clock when she arrived. She was so tired and she wanted a hot bath. She couldn't wate for it, warm bath! After it she find her self hungry and went to local restaurant.

"Good morgening mis. This is yours table."

There was grate personal. She liked it. She ordered some food when a blind man came in. Her table was the closest one to the front door. "Would U mind if I take a seat?"

He had a scarf cowering his blind eyes, but even so he ws hansom. "Oh, take a seat."

_What a soft and yung voice. She wasn't hear yesterday. _:Did U enjoy your jurny?"

"Oh, U mean my coming hear? Yes, a little. Brothers are getting ride of me."

"Oh, ar they What kind of brothers are they? Ore hawe U done something wrong?"

"No, the true is they wont me to take a break and relax."

"Hmm, did something happend?"

"U can say so. My best friend was KIA."

"So den U are a shinobi. Aren't U? I'm sorry. I can't see."

"No, that is OK. I'm a shinobi. I'm from Sunagakure."

"So from Suna? I used to be a shinobi too. By whom was your friend killed? Do U knew? I hink revange is a good think."

"Yes, it is true I wont to revange. But first I have to get stronger. I have to kill Hidan of the Akatsuki."

"Hidan. Hmm..." _From all those Akatsuki she wants to kill the Zombi. If she finds out who I am she'll kill me. In my current condition even a genin can do that. _He smiled.

"U knew him?" She ws surprised.

"A kind of. But not really. Who haven't heard of him?"

"Her is yours order madam. And what should I bring to U mister?" This personal was the best. The food locked delicate.

"Domo arigato."

"Dozo madam."

"As usual." Itachi sad and smiled.

"What happened to your eyes. If I can ask?"

"A death match that ended my shinobi career. Now I have a peaceful life."

"Does it make U happy?"

"A part of. It would b better if my brother heve done what I wanted him to do. But my hopes weren't his. He have chosen the bloody path of revange." He was quiet. _Why am are telling this?_

"I feel sorry for your brother. A want the revange too but I knew I am not strong as Hidan or clever as hat stupid dead Nara." _I hate him for dyeing" Bud what was he to me? A dear friend or did I really love him?!_

"So Nara hi was? Than he was from Konohagakure. Isn't it a unusual friendship between someone from Suna and Konoha?"

"No, after third hokages and my fathers death it isn't."

"So that makes U fourths daughter and fifths sister. Isn't it so?"

"Yes, it does. But I'm incognito now." She ate her meal.

"Same goes for me."

"Now I should go. Sorry. We can and this conversation later. Ja ne." She smiled even if he can't se that.

"Ja nada." He smiled too. He did not see it but he could feel her smile. Thank U Jiraiya._ Et first I hate U for saving me but now..._

"Who was she?" Ero-sannin came from his room.

"Subaku no Temari."

"U mean kazekages big sis? Kami she is hot."

"Don't even try it. Gara send her hear to have some break and time. Some Nara boy was KIA."

"Nara? Don't U mean... Nara Shikamaru. That's not good. I also heard some rumors. First was Asuma and then Ino-Shika-Cho team. So it makes the team 10 to be KIA. All of them." _Shit! Now hen I am goon Tsunade even lost Asuma and Nara. This is not good._

Next morgening she went to the garden to paint some flowers. When she came, he was sitting on a branch and listening to the birds song. "Hi there." She set down.

"Oh, miss Temari." He sad and made her place. "Are U too going to listen to the birds song?"

"No, actually I came to draw some of them. We don't hew them in Suna."

"I see. It's kind of sad that I wouldn't be able to see those paintings."

"Yes, I think so."

Thy st there together for next few hovers. Jiraiya was observing from a bush. _WTH?! I can sens someones presence. _She stood up. "I should go now. Bye."

"Good bye. Have nice day."

"U too."


End file.
